A Elsword Fanfic: Chapter 1 - My Quest
by Annaa-chan
Summary: King Nasod has risen again. The Elgang meet and decide to join together. Will they prosper? Or will they fail? There will be ships/romance such as: Raven x Eve, Elsword x Eve, Rena x Raven, Aisha x Elsword and ETC. Each chapter will have a spotlight on a different character. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

_**A Elsword Fanfic: Chapter 1 - "Title In Progress"**_

* * *

**Hey guys, i'm sorry I kinda lost inspiration for my Fairy tail fanfic. But i'll continue writing for it when I can.**

**So, I've recently (if you count 2-3 months as recently) started playing this game : Elsword.**

**It's addicting. It takes up a lot of my time. and I mean A LOT. I'm already level 66.**

**I'm a Code Empress, I was a Code Battle Seraph but I started to like Code Empress more. Now, onto my fanfic.**

**Some information:**

**They are all at their first classes. Information will be updated later on.**

**The chapters will be written in a certain order. The first 6 will be introductions to the characters past. Of course there will be ships, such as eve x elsword, eve x raven etc, rena x raven, aisha x raven.**

**there will be many moments.**

**The first paragraph is from elwiki, I didn't know the history so i took it from elwiki and based the rest of the story off of that. Of course, everything belongs to the game elsword & elwiki. But the story is mine.**

**Chapter 2 will come out soon. Though this chapter is very short, like I said, it's just introductions to the pasts. Then things will get interesting. Each chapter will have the spotlight on one certain character, and the spotlight for this chapter is on Eve.**

**So, enjoy!**

**Dedicated to Hisomeru , yeah thats her ign in elsword.**

**remember to rate & review !**

* * *

_"Long long ago, there was a continent of only void and darkness._

_The soil was barren, stormy seas and wild disasters were everywhere, and the land itself was a barren wasteland. The continent has been called many names, "The Abandoned Country" or "God's Disaster". Gruesome legends grew around this desolate place and the people avoided the land at all costs._

_One day, however, began a miraculous transformation. The land was cultivated, plants everywhere began to sprout, the seas calmed, the storm was a gentle breeze, and life returned to the continent._

_There was a huge gem in the midst of the miracle that shone so bright that it defeated the darkness. The people were surprised at the strength of this stone and wondered what it even was. Fascinated, they gave the blue diamond a name: They called the gem the El Stone._

_Several generations passed and the dark past of the continent became a legend which was long forgotten. Plants flourished, the ground gave rich harvests, and gave people a carefree life. They no longer called this continent "The Land Abandoned by God" but instead, it was called Elrios."_

* * *

_It's so dark… so dark. Where am I? So dark…_

* * *

My eyes snapped open. I inhaled once, but didn't exhale. I tried to register what was happening. What had happened? Why am I no longer in my capsule? She stood up, and behind her, her two drones flickered to life behind her and floated up slowly. She stared at her capsule that was now shattered into a million pieces. What had happened? Are any of my comrades alive? I walked around and explored my surroundings. Much has changed since I was broken free from my capsule. Eve comes across Nason equipment, still intact, but none of her friends were to be found. Eve had found a way to fix everything, but in exchange all her energy was taken away. She put herself back into the preservation capsule, waiting for the time to awaken to come again. It didn't go how Eve planned. She wasn't awakened by a Nasod, but a red haired boy. Elsword.

He was the one who had awakened her. Talked sense into her. Helped her. And even befriended her. Where would she be now if it wasn't for him?

Nothing. Nothing but darkness.

"Eee-eevee!" A feminine voice called. The voice shook her from her dream.

"G' Morning Eve!" The green haired elf exclaimed. Eve turned her head a bit looking out the window to see that the sun was just rising. Mother of Nasods, she wakes up early...

"Good morning, Rena." Eve replied. "What are you doing up so early?"

"Well, Aisha and Elsword were fighting again and I had to stop them, I couldn't go back to sleep afterwards so I made breakfast!" Rena answered. "Get up and come eat!"

Rena skipped happily out the door of her room. Eve sat up in her bed for a while thinking back to her dream. Years had passed since she was re-awakened by Elsword. Eve had also awakened King Nasod. King Nasod and the other remaining Nasods became corrupted and no longer acknowledged Eve. The Nasods continued their ancient quest of the war against the humans. Elsword and a group of 3 came along afterwards. The war hadn't ended yet. But, one good thing had happened. I had made a friend.

_"You don't have any friends?" Elsword asked. "Then I'll be your first friend!"_

I decided to join him afterwards. Not because of my non-existent emotions, but because I had made my first friend. Elsword.

"Eve!" A voice called. Her eyes snapped open once again. She hadn't realized that she dozed off again. She looked up to see a red haired boy smiling down at her. "You coming to eat breakfast?"

"Look who finally decided to come!" Rena said cheerfully. Raven was poking at his vegetables emotionlessly and Aisha was face down on her food snoring loudly, still asleep. Eve wasn't surprised since it was still early. She took a seat while her drones settled on the floor next to her, and started eating, without emotion, just like Raven. She felt a pair of glaring eyes on her, she looked up from her food and saw Raven staring. He quickly looked back down at his food. What was that about?

"Aisha!" Rena called out to the sleeping, purple haired magician.

"Huh, w-what?!" Aisha sat up finally awake. A few pieces of vegetables remained on her face. Elsword laughed.

"Your face."

"My face? What about it?" Aisha said putting a hand on her left cheek.

"Stupid, theres vegetables on it." He laughed louder.

An anger mark appeared on her face. "Who're you calling stupid? Weakling!"

Then, it was Elswords turn to get angry. "You're the weakling!"

They both continued arguing while Rena tried to contain her anger. Raven and I sat there watching, except I saw a hint of a smile on Raven's face.

"Immature!" Elsword taunted.

"Flame brain!" Aisha shot back.

"Shortie!" Elsword laughed.

"Grr, I may be short but I'm older than you, weakling!" Aisha laughed louder.

"Do you wanna fight?!" Elsword shouted angrily.

"Bring it on lameo!" Aisha taunted.

Elsword swung his arm forward and a sword appeared, he charged. So did Aisha.

Rena stepped forward in between them.

"Would. You. Two. _STOP IT ALREADY_!" Rena shouted angrily knocking both of their heads together. Bumps appeared on their head, and Rena started to lecture both Aisha and Elsword.

"You two shouldn't be fighting so early in the morning! Did you two even touch what I cooked for you?!" Rena exclaimed. Elsword and Aisha looked down as if they were ashamed. "How many times have I told you, to be friendly?!"

* * *

Eve stood up and went out the back door of the cottage into the garden. It wasn't big, or luxurious like her old garden, but atleast it was quiet and peaceful. She carefully walked around the flowers towards the one tree in the garden. She sat on the flowery ground, her back leaning on the tree.

* * *

_A figure stroked my hair. I couldn't see who. I looked up, but I couldn't see the person's face. Who was this? The way the person stroked my hair was so nostalgic. It felt so loving. When had this happened? Probably very long ago, way before I was queen of the Nasods._

_"It's okay Eve, don't cry." The figure said._

_Was I crying? I touched my face and felt tears. My body was so small. The figure lifted me into it's arms and walked towards a giant Nasod. Wasn't that King Nasod? It was. I was married to King Nasod. But who was holding me? I couldn't remember. **I can't remember**. Why can't I remember? The figure approached and kneeled._

_"Your majesty, my daughter as promised." The figure held me out towards him._

_My daughter? Mother?_

_King Nasods face shifted as if he was smiling. An evil spark appeared in his eyes. What happened next? I don't remember. Mother mother!" Little Eve called out._

_Why? Why did this happen? Why can I not remember?_

* * *

I awakened from my little nap. My eyes were wet. Water. It wasn't good for my system, I should stop whatever that was happening. I kept my eyes closed for a few seconds.

"Yo." A male's voice said. Raven.

I opened my eyes. But the water wouldn't stop flowing from my eyes.

"O-oi, why're you crying?" Raven asked. "Are you upset about something?"

"Upset?" Eve said. "That's ridiculous, I don't have emotions."

Eve lifted an arm to wipe away her tears, but it was stupid, they just wouldn't stop. Her insides ached. A malfunction?

"Here let me help." Raven said. He took out his hand and wiped away the tears with his hand. "Water isn't good for Nasods isn't it? You should stop crying about whatever you're crying about."

Eve felt a rush of heat in her face. Another malfunction?

"Did you have a nice nap?" He asked.

"I thought you didn't like me." Eve stated.

He used his nasod arm and scratched his face, carefully thinking of what to say to the previously weeping nasod girl.

"A temporary truce?" He suggested.

"Good enough." Eve said.

"So, dream of anything?" He inquired further.

She flashed back to the dream. The violently coughing woman, the tears that had fell from her amber eyes. She broke into silent sobs again.

"S-stop!" Raven said confused, not knowing what to do. "How am I supposed to console a crying girl?!"

"I- I'm sorry." Eve replied.

Aisha, Elsword and Rena barged into the garden. All three of their eyes glowed.

"_Raaaa-aaaveeen_." The three said menacingly, in unison.

"Why did you make her cry?!" Aisha said waving her wand in the air threateningly.

"I- I did?" Raven said confused and afraid.

Rena ran over and knocked Raven to the side. She grabbed Eve into a bear hug. Her chest choked me.

"C-can't brea-the." Eve said, lacking air.

"Sorry." Rena laughed. "Are you okay?"

Eve nods. The end of her mouth tilts up a little, almost a smile.

"What's happening anyway?" Raven asks rubbing his head.

"King Nasod's making his move." Elsword replies.

"Let's move out!" Aisha says cheerfully. They out of the garden and ran towards Elders.

"Yeah!" Rena says running after them.

Raven stands up and holds a hand out for Eve. She takes it and he pulls him up. Her drones flicker back to life and float up with her.

She smiles and nods her head once, silently saying thank you.

He smiled back and they walk towards Elders as well.

Their journey begins. _**My quest**_, is to unlock and release. my emotions.

* * *

_"Brother... what has happened to you? What is wrong? Aren..."_

* * *

**End.**

**Yeah.**

**I know, really short. But like I said, just an introduction, ofcourse there will be more shortly. The next spotlight will be most likely be on ... *drum roollllll* ara!**

**Or Elsword, I'm not really sure. Maybe put together?**

**Remember, they're just at their first classes!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**R&R xo**

_**-Annaa-chan**_


	2. Chapter 2 (Important!)

Hey guys, Anna-chan here, i'm sorry to say that i'm putting this fanfic on an hiatus even though i ONLY have the first chapter ;A;!

_**Why?**_

-Well partly because I've lost inspiration for writing it and I want to start on my Attack on Titan/ Shingeki no Kyojin fanfiction which, I am SO hyped about. It'll be out soon. (Also school work and exams take me away from this stuff lmao)

_**What is hiatus?**_

-I'm putting it on a long pause, of course I'll continue it! I have half of chapter two written but I'm debating of whether if I should put it up or not? Let me know?

_**Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin?**_

-The anime/manga, google it! I've been wanting to write this since finishing this anime, I want season two! My daydreams make the story awesome qq. It'll be out when I finish.

_**Chapter 2 Sneak peek?:**_

-Of course! Here you go -

_Long flaming red hair. Red piercing eyes that seemed as if she knew you were lying. Quick as a leopard. Stronger than an army of Phorus or even Trocks. My sister. My majestic, strong sister. __**Elesis**__. _

Now, you'll just have to wait for more :)!

Sorry for the hiatus! But I hope you've watched/read Attack on Titan because my fanfiction will be out soon!

Signing out,

Anna-Chan

_**PS.**_The Elsword gang says hi!


End file.
